U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,813 discloses a motor-driven chain saw having a safety member. The safety member functions for connecting a safety rope or a hook attached to the rope or some other holding member in order to prevent the work apparatus from falling inadvertently to the ground. This is for specific dangerous work such as cutting limbs from trees utilizing a motor-driven chain saw. In this way, the operator can hold the apparatus first only on the rope when the operator climbs a tree or when reaching another high elevation work site. Or, the operator can hold the work apparatus only with one hand and maintain this safety measure especially for overhead work so that the apparatus will be held by the rope in the event that the operator loses hold thereof thereby preventing the apparatus from falling to the ground.
In the known work apparatus, the lug of the safety member is a bent round rod which is pivotally connected to an attachment member. The lug can therefore be pivoted into a trough-like recess of the apparatus housing when other work is performed with the motor-driven chain saw for which a safety measure utilizing a rope is unnecessary. This is purposeful for specific work for which a placement of the apparatus on a surface on the particular side of the housing is wanted where the safety member is located. In this way, a projecting lug is not a disturbance.